


Al principio

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto sabe que no está preparado, pero quiere más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al principio

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724878) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Al principio 最初](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355953) by [Alicia115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115)



Gwen se marchó la primera y lo hizo con una sonrisa. Había quedado con Rhys y con unos amigos. Se merecía una velada de risas y cotilleos para ponerse al día de la vida de la gente normal. Era sábado por la tarde y todo estaba tranquilo en Torchwood. Ni alarmas ni detecciones de actividad en la fisura. Si tan solo pudieran continuar así hasta el lunes… Todos necesitaban un descanso, un cambio de ritmo. Owen canturreó durante un rato más yendo de aquí para allá con instrumentos quirúrgicos y alguna muestra de tejido para analizar hasta que miró el reloj y consideró que ya era hora de ir a casa, ducharse, acicalarse, y salir a perderse en la vida nocturna de Cardiff. Tosh abandonó la Hub minutos después. Tenía grandes cantidades de líneas de código para analizar pero podía hacerlo en casa con una botella de vino, música relajante y los pies sobre un puf. La diversidad de la vida moderna no tenía límite.

En cuanto la puerta giratoria se cerró, Ianto levantó la cabeza del arma que estaba acabando de modificar y miró hacia la oficina de su jefe. Todo estaba en calma, no había visto a Jack en las últimas dos horas y lo imaginó allí, sentado tras su gran escritorio, revisando papeleo y, tal vez, perdido en las profundidades de su mente. Era un hombre extraño. Brillante y sabio. Intrépido como nadie. Imaginativo y divertido, solía contar cosas inverosímiles que los hacía reír a todos y, a veces, incluso sonrojarse. Era extremadamente responsable con su trabajo y con las vidas de la gente que este afectaba. A menudo era inflexible, implacable. Alguna vez, Ianto había llegado a calificarlo de cruel. Jack Harkness era un misterio. Y, además, era demencialmente atractivo.

  
Ianto guardó las herramientas que había estado usando, siempre fiel a sí mismo, siempre observante del orden y la pulcritud, y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras preparaba café, su mente divagó una vez más por los tortuosos caminos que lo habían llevado hasta aquel momento, en aquella noche de sábado. Lo había hecho todo por Lisa. Había intentado varias aproximaciones hasta conseguir meterse en Torchwood. Lisa había sido su única motivación para hacer todo lo que había hecho… ¿o no? Ella ya no estaba y, en cierto modo, él era libre. Libre para reconocer que hacía las cosas por sí mismo, por su propia voluntad, y no en beneficio de otra persona. Se había dado cuenta de que amaba lo que hacía. Torchwood estaba amenazado por el caos constantemente y ese, precisamente, era su trabajo: mantener el orden. En una inmensa variedad de sentidos. Después del descubrimiento de su traición y del espantoso, trágico final del asunto, Ianto estaba convencido que Jack iba a borrar su memoria y lo iba a apartar de todo. Pero eso no sucedió. Todo siguió como antes. O casi todo. Habían pasado unas pocas semanas y, para su desconcierto, Ianto se había dado cuenta de que echaba de menos a Jack. Había sido él mismo, Ianto, quien había empezado el juego. Lo había hecho por Lisa. Al menos, el primer día fue por Lisa. En su desesperación, no se atrevió ni a pensar hasta dónde tendría que llegar, solo sabía que tenía que seducir al extraño y hermoso Capitán Harkness como fuera. Jack se resistió al principio. Más tarde, Ianto consiguió sus objetivos. Y, para su sorpresa, mantener el juego de flirteos con su nuevo jefe fue mucho más fácil de lo que él creía. Nunca tuvo que pararle los pies ni acceder a hacer algo que no estaba seguro de poder hacer. Jack nunca se abalanzó sobre él, siempre respetó su espacio. Muy a su pesar, Ianto tenía que reconocer que la situación era divertida… incluso excitante.

Jack deparaba sonrisas y gestos íntimos a diestro y siniestro con una naturalidad impresionante. Y casi siempre eran bien recibidos por propios y extraños, ese era parte de su poder, muy pocos podían resistirse. Pero, ¿acaso sus ojos no brillaban de manera diferente cuando la sonrisa era para Ianto? ¿Acaso sus manos grandes y cariñosas no se detenían un poco más en los hombros de Ianto? ¿Acaso los piropos más halagadores y menos procaces no eran siempre para él? Esos gestos habían desaparecido por completo desde aquella noche aciaga. Lisa ya no estaba, esa parte de su vida había acabado para siempre... Y Ianto echaba de menos a Jack.

Llenó una taza con su mejor café, la puso en una bandeja junto a un par de bollos caseros que había comprado especialmente unas horas antes y se encaminó hacia la escalera. Había recorrido esos mismos pasos cientos de veces en los últimos meses, pero nunca había estado tan nervioso como entonces.

Como suponía, Jack estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con una montaña de papeles a cada lado. Levantó los ojos apenas un instante cuando Ianto entró en la oficina.

—Ah, Ianto. Café… Me lees el pensamiento…

Su camisa azul era tan clara como sus ojos y Ianto se preguntó una vez más por qué tenía que darse cuenta de cosas así. Pero ya no importaba, lo aceptaba. Su decisión estaba tomada.

—No has salido de aquí en horas, he supuesto que tendrías hambre —dijo Ianto depositando la bandeja en la mesa.

—¡Y bollos! ¡Me has traído bollos! —exclamó contento como un niño, levantando la mirada y mirando a Ianto de frente. Su sonrisa podría haber iluminado la calle más oscura de Cardiff—. ¿Qué he hecho de bueno para merecer esto?

Ianto rodeó la mesa y se colocó junto a él, muy cerca, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Puso una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla pero enseguida la trasladó a la espalda de Jack. La movió apenas unos centímetros, acariciando el tejido de la camisa, entre los omóplatos.

—Los demás ya se han ido… Solo quedamos tú y yo.

La sonrisa de Jack se apagó aunque él no se movió.

—¿Qué haces, Ianto? —dijo en voz baja.

Los dedos de Ianto se congelaron. El tono de voz de Jack era dulce pero denotaba un claro rechazo. El joven levantó la mano, temblorosa, y deseó que la tierra se lo tragara allí mismo. Había pensado tanto en ese momento, se había preparado tanto para lo que podría pasar que no había pensado en que podría ser rechazado. Evidentemente, no conocía a Jack en absoluto.

—Yo… Yo pensé…

—Ianto… No tienes por qué hacer esto.

El joven bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. Le ardían las orejas.

—Pensaba… que me habías perdonado —susurró.

Jack giró la silla para mirarlo de frente.

—Y te he perdonado, Ianto. Comprendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, y te perdono. Eres un miembro de Torchwood… No tienes que intentar seducirme, no voy a expulsarte. Creía que habíamos dejado eso claro… Me gusta cómo trabajas. Démoslo por acabado y volvamos a nuestro trabajo.

Ianto intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. Jack pensaba que sus “avances” obedecían a un intento de afirmar su posición dentro del equipo, a una forma de pedir perdón por lo de Lisa… Eso no era exactamente un rechazo… Apenas un par de segundos después, sus dedos volvieron a acariciar el cuello de Jack.

—Jack…

—Ianto… ¿pero qué haces? —preguntó Jack con paciencia.

—Yo…

—No tienes que hacer esto —dijo Jack cogiendo al joven por las muñecas. Su mirada, fija en los ojos azules y turbados de Ianto, era limpia y comprensiva—. Ya está, estamos en paz, no te tortures más.

Ianto liberó sus manos, se inclinó y plantó un beso torpe en los labios de Jack. Al principio, Jack se quedó paralizado y Ianto no supo si seguir o separarse pero, al cabo de un instante, el beso se convirtió en algo más natural. Corto y superficial, pero un beso de verdad.

—Ianto… —insistió Jack cuando se separaron.

—No, Jack, déjame hablar —dijo Ianto. Estaba temblando y Jack sintió mucha pena por él—. Mentí al principio… Es cierto, mentí, lo hice por Lisa. Yo te provoqué y te hice entrar en este juego estúpido de… indirectas, provocaciones y galanteos. Luego… luego me di cuenta de que había caído en mi propia trampa. Creía que lo estaba haciendo por ella, para ganar tu confianza… pero me estaba engañando a mí mismo. Lo hacía porque me gustaba hacerlo, estaba disfrutando cada momento. Cada mirada, cada palabra y cada… roce.

—¿Qué intentas decirme? —preguntó Jack con voz firme.

Ianto volvió a acercarse a Jack. Se acercó tanto que uno de los muslos del Capitán quedó atrapado entre los suyos. Jack echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. Su expresión era inescrutable mientras Ianto apoyaba sus manos en los brazos de la silla, acorralándolo contra el respaldo, y el muslo derecho del joven galés se acercaba peligrosamente a su entrepierna.

—Que si tú aún estás de acuerdo… me gustaría intentarlo…

—¿Quieres tener una relación conmigo?

—Sí, Jack —susurró Ianto.

—¿Una relación sexual? —preguntó Jack con su voz más cristalina.

Ianto titubeó. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Bueno, yo… Sí… claro que sí… Eso es lo que quiero decir.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque… me gustas mucho, Jack.

Era difícil mirar esos ojos tan transparentes. Ianto intentó concentrarse en los labios de su jefe. Eran perfectos y oscuros. Estaban entreabiertos y podía ver el borde de los dientes, esplendorosamente grandes y blancos. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pero si no te gustan los hombres, Ianto —dijo Jack con una sonrisa amable.

—Maldita sea, Jack. No te estoy mintiendo, ya no, nunca más. Eres el primer hombre que… me gusta… Yo mismo no podía creerlo… Pero me gustas mucho. Y yo… yo quiero…

—Estás temblando de miedo. ¿Por qué no dejas ya de torturarte y olvidamos esto?

—¡No quiero olvidarlo! Me gustas, Jack, y quiero… quiero intentarlo… si tú quieres. Y… claro que tengo miedo, nunca he estado con un hombre... Pero… necesito…

Ianto sujetó a Jack por la nuca, volvió a besarlo y este se dejó. Un beso suave pero mucho más definido que el anterior.

—No quiero que te hagas daño, Ianto. No quiero que te obligues a algo que no…

—Yo quiero, Jack —susurró Ianto en los labios de Jack.

—Entonces soy yo quien no quiere hacerte daño…

Ianto sonrió, nervioso, intentando aliviar la tensión que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

—Confío en tu experiencia… No me harás daño.

Jack no pudo evitar reír.

—Dios mío, Ianto, ¿estás hablando en serio?

Ianto sujetó el muslo de Jack entre sus piernas. Se acercó aun más al cuerpo de Jack y casi se sentó en su muslo. La fricción de los tejidos y de sus pieles debajo de los tejidos era manifiesta, cálida… casi enloquecedora.

—Sí, Jack. ¿Quieres que… me quede esta noche? —jadeó el joven.

Jack sonrió, atrajo al joven hacía sí y lo besó profundamente al tiempo que lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, le hundía una mano en la nuca y le colaba la otra por debajo del chaleco y luego, cambiando de dirección, por debajo del cinturón. Ianto se quedó rígido aunque enseguida intentó seguir el juego. Jack extinguió el beso aunque sin retirar la mano. Con la otra mano tocó la mejilla enrojecida del joven.

—No, Ianto, no quiero que te quedes.

Ianto no dio crédito a sus oídos. Creía que lo había convencido.

—Pero…

—Estás aterrorizado.

—No lo estoy —mintió.

Por toda respuesta, Jack aflojó el cinturón de Ianto con un movimiento rápido y un poco brusco y bajó unos centímetros la cintura de su pantalón. Levantó el faldón de la camisa, exponiendo un trocito de piel suave de la parte baja del vientre y acarició el vello con su dedo pulgar. Luego depositó allí sus labios, infinitamente cálidos y ligeramente húmedos, al tiempo que su otra mano, aún dentro de la ropa interior de Ianto, descendía un poco más y sus dedos expertos exploraban mucho más a fondo. Ianto se envaró con la piel de gallina y el corazón desbocado, y emitió un ligero gemido, aferrándose a los brazos de la silla. Enseguida, Jack retiró ambas manos con una media sonrisa y recompuso la ropa del joven con la destreza de una madre.

—Vete a casa, Ianto Jones —dijo suavemente—. Mañana será otro día de trabajo.

Ianto se irguió sobre sus pies, un poco mareado, y se alejó un paso del escritorio.

—Está bien… —dijo, rindiéndose. Parecía desolado, avergonzado. Había perdido su oportunidad. Mientras dejaba la taza llena de café y los bollos sobre la mesa y recogía la taza vacía, luchó por reprimir una lágrima. Sus orejas aún ardían y no podía mirar a Jack a los ojos. ¡No podría volver a mirarlo nunca! Había perdido a la mujer que amaba de una manera traumática, pero por culpa de sus mentiras también había perdido la oportunidad de experimentar algo que le hubiera gustado mucho. Porque realmente le gustaba Jack. Mucho, muchísimo. Aquella noche en el almacén, justo después de cazar a Myfanwy, había sentido algo… Oh, dios, se odiaba por ello, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente y honesto consigo mismo para reconocerlo… Había sentido algo que nunca había llegado a sentir por Lisa. ¡Y tan solo en un instante! Después de lo que acababa de suceder, ya nunca sabría qué era ese sentimiento. Ya nunca sabría si habría sido capaz de amar a Jack Harkness.

Cuando ya estaba junto a la puerta, Jack lo llamó otra vez. Su voz volvía a ser la del enérgico jefe de Torchwood.

—Ianto, mañana quiero que vayas al depósito B31. Quiero el inventario de armas ashuri.

—Sí, señor —contestó.

—También quiero que eches un vistazo al SUV. Creo que los enganches del equipo de GPS se han desequilibrado.

—Sí, señor. ¿Algo más, señor?

—Gracias por el café y los bollos.

—De nada, señor.

—Y… solo una cosa más… —Jack levantó la cabeza y las miradas de los dos hombres se entrelazaron. En ese momento, Ianto se convenció de que Jack no era como el resto de humanos. Nadie podía transmitir tantas cosas con una sola mirada—. Me encanta ese traje de tres piezas… Los vaqueros te sientan de maravilla, pero ese traje y esa camisa roja… son la clase de cosas que pueden hacer a alguien perder la cabeza. A menos, a mí.

Los ojos de Ianto se agrandaron al oír las palabras de Jack. Brillaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron otra vez, esta vez con complacencia. Su corazón latió fuerte, pero sin miedo. Sostuvo la mirada de Jack y sonrió.

—A mí me sigue gustando tu abrigo.

Jack rió y asintió.

—Buenas noches, Ianto.

—Buenas noches, señor.

 

Al día siguiente, como de costumbre, Ianto fue el primero en llegar a trabajar a la Hub. Su camisa roja resplandecía bajo su traje impecable y el café que le sirvió a Jack para desayunar era tan magnífico que Jack perdió la concentración del informe que estaba escribiendo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para recuperar la compostura.

 

Algunos días después de la conversación mantenida en la oficina de Jack, Ianto no volvió a su apartamento para dormir. Fue la primera noche que pasó con el Capitán, y la primera que Jack pasaba con compañía en su pequeña madriguera. Hablaron, bebieron un buen vino, se besaron mucho y empezaron a explorarse mutuamente. Durante un tiempo, Jack dejó a Ianto probar, entender y aprender. No quiso hacerle el amor hasta unas semanas después.

 

Cuando, al cabo de unos pocos meses, Jack murió a causa de un diablo extraterrestre venido de una dimensión incomprensible para el entendimiento humano, Ianto creyó que su cabeza y su corazón iban a reventar de tanto dolor y tantas lágrimas. A pesar de lo poco que habían compartido y de la ligereza con la que su jefe parecía tomarse las cosas referentes a los sentimientos, Ianto había encontrado su respuesta: sí era capaz de amar a Jack Harkness. Con toda su alma.

Así que cuando Jack volvió a la vida unos días después para abandonarlos a todos en cuestión de horas, Ianto Jones se juró a sí mismo que esperaría. Porque Jack iba a volver, estaba convencido. Jack tenía que volver… Lo que ambos tenían no había hecho más que empezar. De alguna manera que no podía explicar, Ianto había intuido, había visto, si podía emplear esa palabra, que su aventura juntos, a través del espacio y del tiempo, sería muy larga. Lo que el joven galés no era capaz de entender entonces era la trascendencia y las dimensiones de dicha aventura. Solo sabía que Jack volvería y él lo estaría esperando.


End file.
